draffectillfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Smok/Dracoire
Dracoire (łac. draco - smok, coire - jednoczyć się), zwane Smokami. Pod względem taksonomicznym Smoki należą do odrębnego królestwa istot żywych, obok zwierząt, roślin, bakterii i grzybów (są wieczne), Dracoire stanowią jedyny gatunek w obrębie królestwa. Anatomia: Smok to istota wszystkożerna, wyposażona w ostre zęby, które Smok może wsunąć w dziąsła, gdy nie są mu potrzebne. Ma trzy pary kończyn: ręce(po 5 palców, w tym 1 kciuk) i nogi(po 5, w tym 1 szczątkowy kciuk), na których się porusza oraz skrzydła(4 palce w tym szczątkowy kciuk), dzięki którym lata. Ogon jest długi i posiada wysoką sprawność manualną. Ciało pokrywają gładkie łuski, krawędź każdej z nich styka się ze skórą na całym obwodzie, w niektórych rejonach występują szpikulce, najczęściej wzdłuż kręgosłupa oraz na żuchwie, nie są one jednak cechą bitewną, Smoki bowiem nie mają naturalnych wrogów, a same są rasą nastawioną pokojowo. Układ pokarmowy składa się z gardła, przełyku i żołądka, który spełnia także funkcję jelit, których Smok nie ma, a także z organów dodatkowych takich jak wątroba, trzustka itp. Smok nie posiada odbytu ani cewki moczowej, jego układ trawienny rozbija każdą nieprzyswajalną substancję na czynniki pierwsze po czym odkłada w specjalnym magazynie, w którym to pierwiastki dzielą się na grupy i w razie potrzeby tworzą związki. Pierwiastki takie jak złoto, platyna i inne, mogą zostać wykorzystane jako materiał budulcowy łusek, kolców i pazurów. Ostatecznie może się zdarzyć, że Smok wypluwa większą grudę minerału, jeśli zgromadzi się go zbyt duży nadmiar. Wzrost Smoka kończy się w wieku 3000 lat, kiedy osiąga w kłębie około 3m. Szkielet smoka jest trwały i elastyczny, wypełniony helopodobnym gazem znacznie lżejszym od powietrza, dzięki czemu Smok może łatwiej wzbić się w powietrze, oraz waży dużo mniej niż mogłaby na to wskazywać jego wielkość. Mają doskonale rozwinięte zmysły, mogą usłyszeć każdy dźwięk z ogromnych odległości, w tym ultradźwięki; widzenie jest stereoskopowe mimo dużego rozstawienia oczu, kąt widzenia jest duży, ich oczy są przystosowane do dostrzegania i wydobywania informacji o wszelkich szczegółach bez względu na stopień i różnice oświetlenia, dzięki czemu doskonale widzą w ciemności również na tle jaskrawego światła, oraz do widzenia teleskopowego. Ich wrażliwy węch pozwala im na rozpoznawanie otoczenia oraz osób już po samym zapachu. Smok potrafi kontrolować wydajność swoich narządów zmysłu, gdy się relaksuje ogranicza ich działanie do minimum, zwiększa natomiast, gdy czuwa bądź chce zwrócić na coś szczególną uwagę. Posiada także zmysł pozwalający na rozpoznawanie terenu dzięki przepływie energii, fal magnetycznych i dźwiękowych oraz prądów powietrznych i wodnych, działa podobnie do echolokacji, jednak znacznie szerzej i wydajniej. Na co dzień ciało Smoka ma temperaturę 30-41°C, ale może wzrosnąć do dużo wyższych temperatur, jeśli zachodzi potrzeba. Genitalia każdego Smoka ukryte są w miednicy i przesłonięte parą silnie umięśnionych segmentów brzusznych, reagujących na emocje oraz na feromony partnera. Samice posiadają dwa silnie unerwione punkty, jeden na zewnątrz tuż pod segmentem górnym, drugi wewnątrz ciała na przendniej ściance, którego położenie stabilizuje się po pierwszym Zjednoczeniu w zależności od głębokości do jakiej sięga jej partner bądź partnerka. W przypadku Smoczycy związanej z drugą samicą, wewnętrzny punkt obu partnerek wysuwa się i łączy z punktem zewnętrznym, dzięki czemu jednoczące się Smoczyce stykają się owymi punktami. Przyrodzenie samców znajduje się w elastycznej jamie miedniczej, w której dookoła narządu znajduje się przestrzeń, dlatego w przypadku dwóch jednoczących się samców, Zjednoczenie odbywa się poprzez wzajemne wsunięcie przyrodzeń w jamę miedniczą partnera. Niemożliwa jest zmiana partnera, gdyż system immunologiczny Smoka przystosowany jest do tolerowania wydzielin tylko jednego osobnika, na wszystkie inne, jeśli te dostaną się do systemu rozrodczego, organizm odpowiada silną reakcją obronną mogącą doprowadzić nawet do śmierci. Seksualność: Smoki są z natury biseksualne i bezwzględnie monogamiczne. Nie zważają na płeć tego, kogo pokochają, dla nich liczy się osobowość, to kim jest partner, nie wygląd jego organów płciowych. Nie zważają również na pokrewieństwo: spotyka się zakochane rodzeństwa i kuzynostwa, nigdy jednak nie dochodzi do związków między dziećmi a rodzicami i dziadkami(którzy siłą rzeczy mają już partnerów). Inicjację seksualną, Smok odbywa po znalezieniu miłości, bez względu na swój wiek. Nosi ona nazwę Zjednoczenia. Wcześniej genitalia Smoka pozostają zamknięte, a otwierać się mogą tylko w obecności partnera. Smoki to istoty bardzo seksualne, jednoczenie się z ukochanym jest ich ulubionym zajęciem przez całe życie, a szczytować mogą wielokrotnie pod rząd. Są bardzo otwarte na wszelkiego rodzaju pieszczoty we dwójkę. Jednak nie oznacza to, że kierują się chucią, przeciwnie, dla Smoka miłość jest najwyższą wartością, która warunkuje wystąpienie u Smoka pożądania: zawsze to miłość rodzi pożądanie, nigdy na odwrót. Rozród: Smok może stać się płodny najwcześniej w wieku 1000lat, następnym warunkiem jest znalezienie partnera przeciwnej płci. Wtedy jądra samca zaczną produkować plemniki, a ciało samicy wytworzy pierwsze jajo. Po osiągnięciu dojrzałości przez oba Smoki, Samica musi otworzyć plemnikowi drogę do jaja, aby mogły się one połączyć. Samiec uwalnia jednego plemnika na orgazm. Po zapłodnieniu zachodzi proces, w wyniku którego DNA weryfikuje swój stan i naprawia ewentualne błędy jak np. wadliwa chromatyda, dodatkowy bądź brakujący chromosom itp. dzięki czemu młode pozbawione będzie wad genetycznych. Ponieważ Dracoire to istoty nieumierające ze starości, Smoczyca produkuje jajo bardzo rzadko, raz na 500 lat jeśli nie dochodzi do zapłodnienia, natomiast jeśli do zapłodnienia dojdzie, kolejne jajo tworzy się po dwukrotnie dłuższym czasie, kolejno 1000, 2000, 4000, 8000 i 10000, zatem jedna para może zrodzić 6 młodych w ciągu całego swego wiecznego życia. Gdy Smoczyca traci płodność, jej libido nie spada i nadal chętnie jednoczy się z ukochanym. Smoczyca, podobnie jak samice ssaków, wytwarza mleko i karmi nim swoje młode, które jednak nie potrzebuje go by przetrwać. Mleko stanowi raczej jedynie suplement diety ułatwiający młodemu start, poprzez przyspieszenie tempa wzrostu w pierwszych miesiącach życia. Ostatecznie różnice między rozwojem młodych Smoków karmionych mlekiem matki a tych nie karmionych zacierają się i nie skutkują w późniejszym wieku. Gruczoły mleczne znajdują się w obrębie dwóch segmentów piersiowych. Z pokrywającej je elastycznej tkanki w okresie karmienia. Smoczyca może formować miękkie sutki o bardzo prostym, zaokrąglonym kształcie, po których nie pozostaje żaden widoczny ślad. Umiejętności: Każdy przedstawiciel gatunku potrafi posługiwać się magią, dodatkową energię czerpie z amuletu, który powstaje tuż po wykluciu ze skorupek jaja, z którego dany osobnik przyszedł na świat. Potrafi ziać ogniem, dzięki specjalnym przeznaczonym do tego narządom parzystym, produkującym niezbędne związki chemiczne i kumulującymi energię. Smoczy ogień nie gaśnie pod wodą, potrzebuje też znacznie mniej tlenu, a jego temperatura może osiągać od 45 do nawet 5000°C, a więc kilkukrotnie wyższą od najgorętszego znanego na Ziemi ognia białego/niebieskiego. W locie potrafi rozwijać prędkości przekraczające prędkość dźwięku, a nawet porównywalne do prędkości światła(jest to jednak ryzykowne i wymaga ogromnie dużo energii). Potrafi stać się niewidzialnym i może uczynić niewidzialnym również istotę, która go dotknie. Są w stanie porozumiewać się telepatycznie. Dzięki magii potrafią leczyć zwykłe rany poprzez drastyczne przyspieszenie regeneracji. Smoki mają dar przepięknego śpiewu, potrafią modyfikować głos do tego stopnia, że jeden Smok może wydać z siebie pieśń brzmiącą jak chór, bądź podobnie do niektórych instrumentów, jak na przykład harfa. Smoczy głos ma tendencję do odmian sopranu i tenoru. Cechy społeczne: Smoki żyją w parach, wychowują dzieci do czasu, gdy te osiągną samodzielność, bądź znajdą partnera. Poszczególne pary mieszkają dość blisko siebie, dzięki czemu ich potomstwo ma mniej trudności w odnalezieniu miłości. Status: Liczebność tego gatunku wynosiła kiedyś prawie miliard, jednak w wyniku prześladowań i polowań spadła do 2(długo uważano że do 1).